Total Drama Villains
Fourteen of your favourite coldhearted, manipulative, deceptive and hated villains are back for the ultimate drama overdose! From Season One's bossy queen bee to our latest explosive psychopath, we're dishing the pain thrice this season! Guts, gameplay and glory, only one of these nutjobs will walk away with one... million... dollars! The rest will unfortunately take the Chute of Shame, and be forever known as the loser-ish trash they are! 22x13 runtime. Cast Alejandro Everybody's favourite heartbreaking turned handwalking monster is back, and he doesn't need any idols to keep him safe this time. With a reworked strategy, and even more charm than before, Alejandro is going to play the game like no one else can, and bring honor to his abnormal family name for the third time in a row! But, what could possibly bring him down? An eating challenge? All he knows he'll be eating is caviar and lobster every night after taking home the million. Will Total Drama's most flirtatious and crafty villain take home the gold without any sizzling hot side effects? Or will he be doomed forever, for the masterminding and brilliant threat to the game that he is! One thing is for certain though. He's not going to let any hearthrobs get in the way, and the revenge will be quadrupled from when he gave his brother the cold sucker punch! Amy Twinning Isn't Everything. That's exactly what this vicious cheerleader is setting out to prove, without her carbon copy "Spare-my" running around, slowly making her lose braincells second by second! Amy might have had a shortrun last time, but this time, she's got no sibling to even dare to quesiton what she has in mind, and she'll be bossing you around like a jock on a cheerleader! Which is quite fun for her, and not so fun for you. Understimate her for the small and fragile human she might be, and you'll be getting a pummeling, or simply a slap to the face. Amy's not the smartest, nor is she strongest (which she will never, ever admit), but she's like a snake, and a vicious one that you don't want to get struck by! Blaineley She's always got her eye on the trail for a juicy, fresh scoop to skyrocket her career, and returning to Total Drama for it's legendary season would definitely get her back in the hotseat and running. But what would make "everybody's" favourite Celebrity Manhunt co-host worthy of this acknowledgement for her evil deeds and be chosen to come back? And hint: it wasn't to fill the gender gap! Blaineley is a good manipulator, and even turned lovebirds Bridgette and Geoff against each other with her crazy scheming to bring in the ratings! Her arrogant, selfish and rude demeanor combined with her crazy karate strength makes her a great candidate for the first boot of the season. But unfortunately, she's smart enough to make sure that doesn't happen, and that she wins any popularity card for this season. Fame isn't always a good thing. Courtney "I do not concede!" These were Courtney's last words in Total Drama Island, before she became the cutthroat and vengeance seeking monster that she is today! But, why would she ever admit a flaw of her own? She's the most easy-going person she knows, and she's got a bright future ahead of her, so she could do with the million dollars to help her get by. A very organised woman, Courtney is a control freak and is quite the bossy and negative Nancy, and she will not take an insult from everybody. Courtney strives to the be the best, and while she consistently fails in that matter, you'll also be having a streetlamp wrapped around your body for even laughing. She never wanted to return in the first place, but it's in her contract, so expect some anger and viciousness from her! Duncan Everyone's favourite fruity badboy Duncan is back, and he's dishing it out, cold. Wait, can you really consider him to be such a bad guy knowing his friendly and charming run throughout All-Stars, proving to be the most heroic contestant ever? If you say this to his face, he'll threaten you with a hit, but what are the chances you'll get punched if you're not Harold? He's back and ready to prove that he's still the badboy from the first episode, and will probably beat up a few people if he's not too chicken. Will he finally prove this to himself without going to the slammer? Or will he still be that guy who was too much of a good guy to fight a bird for a million dollars? One thing is for sure, however. Don't let him know about this bio! Heather Devious diva Heather is back with all of her loveable glory, and this time, she's not letting her boytoy get the best of her, and she's not taking any feelings into consideration when it comes to her revamped gameplay. The queen of mean, Heather is a lying, two-faced, backstabbing, little- Oops! You can't say that on TV! And it just wouldn't be as charming to say without her underling who stood up for herself. It doesn't matter how you want to describe Heather, as your whining won't get to her. She'll send you home faster than you can count how many people she's sent packing over her course of playing the game. In a competition where these villains are facing off against each other, Heather's ego won't be held back and she's ready to prove that she was the original drama starter, one way or another... Get ready! Jo Jo's busted out more bruises than the blonde strands of hair on her head, and she is still not caring! Jo's strength is likely her only positive attribute, as her ego sends her pummeling down. But what do you know? With this lineup of selfish and arrogant players, she could easily bust out pain, win challenges, and drag herself all the way to the end with her hands behind her back! Well... that's something she would say, and still doesn't have any proper citations. Jo doesn't care about being feminine, pretty, nice or a good person. She only cares about winning. Winning is everything, and not winning is losing. And trust me, Jo is not a loser! Justin Justin is obsessed with his looks, and if you haven't seen him, you'll probably be wondering what the fuss is about. But why is this shallow circus freak being brought back and dubbed one of Total Drama's greatest villains? Yeah, we needed fourteen contestants, and his attempt at playing the game in Total Drama Action could be considered villainous. What Justin has going for him is his looks, and not being considered as much of a threat unlike the other charming and flirtatious antagonist. But Justin doesn't care about strategy. He cares about looking as perfect as he can be, and any mistake will send him crazy! Quite literally! But, does he still have it in him, or has his fame reached a turning point? Lightning Knowing how to spell your own name isn't the criteria for returning, so Lightning is lucky in that case! The brawn with no brains constantly gets flack about his selfishness, idioticness and tendency to worship himself, and is constantly talking about how great he is, flexing his biceps, and smooching them! Lightning rocked his way to the Revenge of the Island finale where unfortunately, he received many injuries from Cameron's crazy costume! He might not have been in all his glory in All-Stars, but he's back and ready to win this game, and bring faith back to his father... whom lost it in him a while ago! Is there really a chance of him winning, though? Max You might be questioning why this baffoon is back in the league of evil, as he is probably the most childest contestant the show has seen. But, he's a villain, unfortunately, and a very incompetent one! Max strives to be the biggest and baddest villain on the island, and this season, he's going to have a lot of competition, especially since his trustworthy sidekick went rogue and nearly killed him! But, they're no match for him, in his mind at least. He's more diabolical than ever, and this time, he'll be more careful what he says so he doesn't get disqualified like last time. He is the biggest and baddest evil this show has ever seen, quoting himself, and he'll bring the pain... likely to himself! Mike Why is HE back? You might be thinking so too, as he was branded a Hero last time he competed! Unfortunately, it's all because of Mal, and even though he's been wiped from existance, there's a little yin and yang in everybody, and uh, we remember that Mal exists! Mike will likely just fly under the radar in this competition, and we honestly can't blame him. Or can we? Who knows what he has to offer this season. The game is ALWAYS full of surprises. Scarlett Scarlett's got a fierce target on her head from her outrageous and deceptive antagonistic role last season, but this braniac can always find her way around things. Forget what you might think about her being the stereotypical nerd; this chick haunted her brother for years with his own electronic toys, and he's still in therapy! She's very, very intelligent, and it's almost as if she's got a computer inside her mind, but even then, she's prone to making mistakes. Scarlett is truly one of the biggest evils this shown as ever seen, so it's perfectly fitting for her to be returning this season. Will she continue her under the radar turned psychotic gameplay, or play things differently? Hopefully differently! Scott Boy, oh boy! Scott is quite the player. Memorable for his vicious attempts of winning the game by sabotaging his own team which surprisingly worked out for him (likely because he was on a team of idiots) and then got taken out by a shark, quite literally! Scott went from cutthroat to cooky, as his last performance wasn't as villainous as you'd expect, but hey, he fit the criteria once, he certaintly can do it again! What will Scott even accomplish this season? Will we learn more about his messed up family? Will he rekindle with Courtney? Or will he be as stupid as usual. Hopefully she learns to play the game again, and hopefully Fang won't screw it up for him. Sugar This relatively disgusting pageant queen topping off our cast this season might be a little bit shocking, but she played this game dirty and cold, much like her farm. Whether she's forcing the monkey out of a grizzly bear, making love to a Grease Pig, turning people against each other... she's mean spirited! Which is exactly what the show strives to get to maximize drama, but, she's still very, very weird and has an awkward appetite. Sugar believes her own life to be a pageant, as she's been competing from a very young age, so it's not going to change. Ego, check. Violence, check. Hairdo, check. Stupidity, check. Grossness, check. Cutthroat attitude, check. Random hilarity, check. What more could you want?